MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/26 January 2014
23:39 I think skype is easier because there are not many hitches and less restrictions *hint hint* 23:39 true 23:39 Guys, I have an idea 23:39 Either that or my computer is a bit worse than average 23:39 if i had a wiki there would be a main chatroom and you could create another chatroom for exclusive stuffs 23:39 Let's all declare war on Taipan. 23:39 SWAG 23:40 Which one? 23:40 Which Taipan? 23:40 The one that isn't a sockpuppet, of course. 23:40 lol 23:40 The South. 23:41 The North. 23:41 The North, you bloody fool. 23:41 fyi, me and joseph have ensured the south will rise again 23:41 alright alright, I support the North btw. 23:41 Shrek is Drek 23:42 FUCK NO 23:42 -!- Plaventis was banned from Special:Chat by Comrade Joseph Kennedy for 31536000000 seconds. 23:42 -!- Plaventis has left Special:Chat. 23:42 Just because I don't support fascism. 23:42 You do realise that South Taipan is a figment of Luke's imagination, right? 23:42 Hm 23:43 yes 23:43 He just made some bullshit civil war to look like North Krea. 23:43 *Korea 23:43 *nods in quizzicalness* 23:43 I would like to end the violence but I don't really want to get involved. 23:44 There is no violence. 23:44 *according to Luke 23:44 Luke is a fucking retard. 23:44 This is the third time he's made up a civil war. 23:45 ^ 23:45 I'm guessing luke loves war 23:45 or attention or both. 23:45 Attention, most likely. 23:45 Sometimes I want to just ban him.. He does nothing but causing trouble. 23:48 nah, he's too funny 23:48 He's never on chat tho 23:49 -!- Emperor Tiberius I has joined Special:Chat 23:49 o/ 23:49 o/ 23:50 Dude, Is that a palm tree? 23:52 bye 23:52 -!- Emperor Tiberius I has left Special:Chat. 23:52 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 23:52 o/ 23:52 Is there anybody out there 23:53 yep 23:58 -!- Plaventis has joined Special:Chat 23:58 Hey 23:58 Welcome back Pete 23:58 Why is Joseph even a mod 23:58 I do not know 23:59 Was not elected 23:59 nothing personal but seriously 00:00 -!- Comrade Joseph Kennedy was kicked from Special:Chat by Lothian 1 00:01 thanks 00:01 this chat is dying 00:02 yeah a bunch went to skype 00:02 oh 00:03 My Wiki that I am planning wit some people is going to be great 00:05 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:SESWC_Flag.png This is my artic Territories Flag 00:05 What is it about Pete 00:05 mndb needs a face lift, any advice? 00:05 ^ 00:06 mndb? 00:08 http://themndb.net23.net 00:10 brbr' 00:10 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 00:10 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:13 WHY AM I A MOD YOU ASK? 00:13 BECAUSE I'M A FUCKING LEGEND 00:13 and because I'm friends with pretty much the entire admin team 00:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsHuQa2zUmY 00:15 YOUTUBE Title: BULLET RAJA : Official Theatrical Trailer - English Subtitles - Duration: 02:32 - Uploaded: 2013-10-01 - Rating: 4.366197 - Views: 76,437 - http://youtu.be/RsHuQa2zUmY 00:15 PROTAGONIST: HARSH 00:16 -!- Will3947 has joined Special:Chat 00:16 holy hell 00:16 A chat partay 00:17 WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU 00:17 zomg profanity 00:17 ive been here for about a month 00:17 and comrade, I dont like the f word 00:17 i shud ban u 4 leik 10 yrs 00:17 both of u 00:17 Kind words from Joesph Kennedy, I think that's the kindest thing he's ever said to anyone. 00:17 why me? 00:17 >comrade 00:18 >comrade 00:18 >i dont like the f word 00:18 I do not like that word, so plez try and refrain from saying 00:18 it 00:18 "You want me to watch my mouth? How? Take my fucking eyeballs out and turn them around?" 00:18 - Eminem 00:18 Slim Shady <3 00:18 whoa there 00:19 Listen here, boy. 00:19 I'm a chatmod. 00:19 I say what I want. 00:19 Um 00:19 okay then... 00:19 Joe 00:19 ye? 00:19 Be nice peeps..... 00:19 You're not a chatmod right n 00:19 mmkay I can tell this is gonna be an argument, so ill be back later 00:19 -!- Will3947 has left Special:Chat. 00:19 wait I'm not 00:20 what happened to muh powers 00:20 ed help 00:20 help lps 00:20 Lothian? 00:20 LOTHIAN 00:20 WHY DID YOU TAKE AWAY MUH POWERS 00:20 Ya gotta be nice Joe.....No perma bans for chat 00:20 okay? 00:20 Okay... 00:20 even though he insulted the Lord Shrek 00:21 He did? 00:21 Impossirbu 00:21 Yes, Pete insulted Shrek. 00:21 He said that Shrek is Drek. 00:21 I got angry. 00:21 That's not an excuse.....if they get ya angry.....be nice 00:21 woah 00:21 Alright Lothain. 00:21 -!- Comrade Joseph Kennedy was kicked from Special:Chat by Costadinos 00:21 *Lothi 00:21 -!- Comrade Joseph Kennedy has left Special:Chat. 00:22 -!- Comrade Joseph Kennedy has joined Special:Chat 00:22 Excellent. 00:22 k 00:22 lmao....okay okay enough fun wid ma boi 00:23 tadaaaaaaaaaa 00:23 I thought he was gonna cry Boss? 00:23 hy 00:24 Piotr 00:24 lol 00:24 Joe's a good guy 00:24 ^questionable 00:24 Personal insult. 00:24 He can't help he looks like that green guy Pete 00:25 -!- Plaventis was kicked from Special:Chat by Comrade Joseph Kennedy 00:25 -!- Plaventis has left Special:Chat. 00:25 -!- Plaventis has joined Special:Chat 00:25 Haha 00:25 haha, says the man that cusses the crap out of people 00:25 Shrek is love Sherk is life 00:25 What the fucking fuck shit cock cunt bitches are you talking about? 00:25 Woah 00:25 -!- Comrade Joseph Kennedy was kicked from Special:Chat by Costadinos 00:25 Woah woah 00:25 WOAHWAOHWAOHWHAO 00:26 ed pls 00:26 That's the Golden Boot 00:26 I need somone to make me a flag 00:26 oh 00:26 comupter probs 00:26 new rules....new chat....new community bubba....... 00:26 be nice 00:26 Making a flag is the easier part of creating a nation 00:26 I'll do it...whatcha got Pete 00:28 I disagree. 00:28 I find writing a constitution to be easier. 00:28 zzzzzzz........ZZZZZZZZZZZ...........Pete 00:28 um 00:28 That's not sarcasm. 00:28 What would you like the "Flag" to look like? 00:28 me to joe 00:29 something with a double headed eagle 00:29 brb 00:29 aight....Colors? 00:30 lightsh blue and white, scandinavian styke 00:30 eagle color? 00:30 http://static4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131230221524/micronations/images/b/b8/SESWC_Flag.png flag of my antartic territory 00:30 Eagle = gold 00:30 like my icon pic almost 00:30 be right back 00:31 me to 00:32 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 00:32 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 00:32 watching the square 00:35 back 00:36 okay...check photos catagory Pete....your flag is there 00:36 kk 00:38 If you want something else I'll change it 00:38 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 00:38 Hey Lyca 00:38 o/ 00:39 “The God of the Old Testament is arguably the most unpleasant character in all fiction: jealous and proud of it; a petty, unjust, unforgiving control-freak; a vindictive, bloodthirsty ethnic cleanser; a misogynistic, homophobic, racist, infanticidal, genocidal, filicidal, pestilential, megalomaniacal, sadomasochistic, capriciously malevolent bully.” 00:39 Discuss. 00:39 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 00:39 wot 00:40 gOD dont real 00:40 Your not offended by that are you? 00:40 cuz im a proud neckbeard n i leik fedora 00:40 Obviously I'm just kidding. 00:40 It's that meant to be offensive? 00:41 to Christians? 00:41 I guess 00:41 Which part? 00:41 I dunno 00:41 All of it? 00:43 So, the facts? 00:43 kosta are u orthodox still 00:44 Facts of which side? 00:45 All of it 00:45 god hates fags 00:46 Well to the non-believers I'm sure that the Old Test. God is exactly that....... 00:47 If you "believe"....you just believe 00:47 there ya have it 00:47 I'm a Pahunist-Atheist. 00:49 What's that Joe? 00:49 Pahunist? 00:49 http://mw.micronation.org/wiki/Pahunism 00:51 hhmmm 00:51 Okay that's kinda contradicts itself 00:52 link to my photo pls can not find it 00:52 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/File:Peteflag.png 00:53 tansk 00:53 welcum 00:53 How exactly does it contradict itself? 00:53 Pahun is a "religion"....believing in a essence in all things....yet its "Atheist"? 00:54 Atheism is not anti-religious, it is anti-theist. 00:54 Atheism literally means "lack in belief of a deity". 00:54 and Pahun is not? 00:54 I do not see the Pahun as a deity. 00:54 Some do, but I do not. 00:54 okay 00:54 Pahunism is not necessarily atheist either. 00:54 Some Pahunists are also Christians 00:55 How does that work Joe 00:55 lol 00:55 How doesn't it work? 00:55 Read the article. 00:55 Is Pahun = God = Jesus = Allah?? 00:55 I didi 00:55 No. 00:56 First of all, God and Allah are the same deity; they are just interpreted in different ways. 00:56 Jesus was a living man, so he is a part of the Pahun. 00:56 In my belief......God is in everything and everyone just like "Pahun" the essence 00:57 Then you are a Pahunist, you just have a different term for it :) 00:58 I believe in "God"....he is called many different things by many different people....but....he is the God of all things....The All Father....Allah....Jehovah....Yaweeh.....Buddah 00:58 Not Religion 00:59 Pahun is interesting 01:00 Atheist do not believe in "any" God....they believe "We just are" and nothing else 01:00 So......to be Pahunist-Atheist is contradictory 01:01 No, it really isn't. 01:01 okay.....I support ya brother.... 01:01 I'm checking in for the night, folks. 01:01 Night. 01:01 night 01:01 Oh, and Pete? 01:01 Good night good to see you 01:01 yeah 01:01 KANCHOOOOOOOOOOO 01:01 -!- Plaventis was kicked from Special:Chat by Comrade Joseph Kennedy 01:01 -!- Plaventis has left Special:Chat. 01:01 lol 01:02 -!- Plaventis has joined Special:Chat 01:02 Nothing like a good night kick in the pants 01:02 -!- Plaventis has left Special:Chat. 01:02 back 01:02 KANCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO 01:03 Hey Andrew 01:03 hi 01:04 did you get my message in PM a while ago? 01:04 no 01:05 resend it 01:08 done 01:16 tnx 01:16 I'll be afk for a bit, but don't kick me. 01:21 -!- Lothian 1 has left Special:Chat. 02:33 -!- Plaventis has joined Special:Chat 02:33 -!- Plaventis has left Special:Chat. 02:41 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 02:41 o/ 02:42 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 06:47 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 11:39 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 11:48 -!- Williamtsni has joined Special:Chat 11:48 Hello there 11:49 What's up? 11:49 -!- Williamtsni has left Special:Chat. 12:00 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 12:00 o/ 12:06 Costadinos, can you add my nation to the List of micronations by country code please. 12:06 Sure 12:06 What's your flag, code? 12:07 My flag is . My 2 letter code is RS and the 3 letter code is SCT 12:09 brb 12:09 Just joined the microvision song Contest 12:12 What's your nation's full name btw 12:12 Jack 12:33 back 12:33 Sorry, my nation's full name is the Republic of Scotannaea 12:34 thank you. 12:35 no problem 12:35 Any major events? 12:37 Inauguration of Sebastian Schriber as President of Ashukovo 12:37 There's gonna be an article published soon 12:37 yay. 12:37 I want to make a constitution but the president is inactive so I can't do it without him 12:40 Back 12:40 o/ 12:41 Well, it didn't take long but its official. Republic of Austrar was formed over a meeting 12:41 yay 12:42 Not very good, we have a border between Austrar Islands and Rep of Austrar 12:42 oh. 12:43 Government (sct.3) wanted territory, after awhile of debate they got what they wanted. Promising 20aar per week 12:43 Once I can get in contact with the president or when the election comes about, I will hopefully do more things 12:44 who is running for your elections? 12:46 There is me (Scotan Labour), George Vovk (United Scotannaea), Shane Cahill (Liberal Democrats), William McGuire (SNIP) & Asaad Assil (Workers Revolutionary) 12:46 real people? 12:46 yep 12:47 Anyone can run for presidency. 12:47 Yes we are counting up are votes now 12:47 56 entries 12:47 The current president hasn't registered to run for office again so it's guaranteed he'll be out. (for now) 12:49 I just got news from the new 'president' of the republic, saying that they will change there name to Republic of Aran. 12:50 any particular reason? 12:51 Yes, apparently the way the island was treated was wrong 12:52 The way that we promised to much but didn't deliver 12:52 fair enough 12:52 Yes, but the question that is going through my head is what they will do with there territory 12:53 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 12:53 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 12:53 yeah# 12:53 Hopefully not turn it into a tolitarian dictatorship 12:57 Yeah, I am not currently on the island but I have a image of the current border situation. Brb 13:00 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Austrar_Islands 13:02 -!- Costadinos has left Special:Chat. 13:03 -!- Costadinos has joined Special:Chat 13:03 Hmm 13:03 You need to improve your page. 13:05 Have you tried using an infobox template? 13:05 whats that? 13:06 Look on Republic of Scotannaea 13:06 the template to put country's information 13:07 how do you do that? 13:10 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AInfobox_nation_2 13:10 The code is here 13:10 Just put that on your page 13:19 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 13:23 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 13:23 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 13:25 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 13:47 -!- Costadinos has left Special:Chat. 13:48 -!- Costadinos has joined Special:Chat 13:48 -!- Costadinos has left Special:Chat. 13:59 -!- Plaventis has joined Special:Chat 14:00 hy 14:00 -!- Plaventis has left Special:Chat. 14:21 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 14:37 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 14:37 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 14:52 -!- Plaventis has joined Special:Chat 14:53 hi 14:53 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GylwsFNCOeM 14:53 YOUTUBE Title: January 2014 News from Sabovia. - Duration: 01:35 - Uploaded: 2014-01-26 - Rating: 5.000000 - Views: 11 - http://youtu.be/GylwsFNCOeM 14:53 hi 14:54 Can I have your feedback? 14:54 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GylwsFNCOeM 14:54 YOUTUBE Title: January 2014 News from Sabovia. - Duration: 01:35 - Uploaded: 2014-01-26 - Rating: 5.000000 - Views: 12 - http://youtu.be/GylwsFNCOeM 14:54 it is pretty good 14:54 What did you like about it? 14:55 Overall it was maybe a 7.5\10 14:56 How should we improve it? 14:56 Rochelle was a nice touch, since I dont have to read it 14:56 Make the stories flow smoother 14:57 Rochelle is a real person. 14:57 And we happy reading the news to something she doesn't know anything about. 14:57 That's brave. 14:57 yeah 14:58 Anything that Matthew Jacobs should add? 14:58 or things that should be removed? 14:59 in the discription put the link to the site 15:00 What about the video? 15:00 Anything that should be improved in next month's episode? 15:01 Smoother, and at least 5 Stories 15:01 Anything that should be removed? 15:03 brb 15:03 no, but at the end play your anthem with the credits 15:03 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 15:03 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GylwsFNCOeM&feature=youtu.be 15:03 YOUTUBE Title: January News from Sabovia. - Duration: 01:35 - Uploaded: 2014-01-26 - Rating: 5.000000 - Views: 15 - http://youtu.be/GylwsFNCOeM 15:04 Sabovia doesn't have an anthem... 15:04 Why not? 15:04 Bit embarrassing. 15:04 I'd rather have an anthem just for Sabovia. 15:04 We have one but is Temporary 15:04 So the best option is to get one made. 15:04 We have an anthem 15:04 :D 15:04 Lyca, can you watch this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GylwsFNCOeM&feature=youtu.be 15:04 YOUTUBE Title: January News from Sabovia. - Duration: 01:35 - Uploaded: 2014-01-26 - Rating: 5.000000 - Views: 15 - http://youtu.be/GylwsFNCOeM 15:05 And tell me what you think? 15:05 I am watching it 15:05 What I should improve? 15:05 It's alright 15:05 Maybe better stock music 15:05 Lol 15:05 I've heard that one way too many times :p 15:05 It's the theme music for the news programme 15:06 true 15:07 I tried to get better but it cost money. 15:07 -!- Costadinos has joined Special:Chat 15:07 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GylwsFNCOeM&feature=youtu.be 15:07 YOUTUBE Title: January 2014 News from Sabovia. - Duration: 01:35 - Uploaded: 2014-01-26 - Rating: 5.000000 - Views: 18 - http://youtu.be/GylwsFNCOeM 15:07 Can you watch it Costa and tell meh what you think? 15:08 Kosta! Brother! 15:08 Hey guys 15:08 What do you think is the most important branch of the military 15:08 Nice video Andrew, get better. 15:09 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 15:09 -!- Costadinos has left Special:Chat. 15:09 o/ 15:09 Hello 15:09 What should I improve? 15:09 Good morning guys. 15:09 o/ 15:09 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GylwsFNCOeM&feature=youtu.be can you tell me what ya think Republic? 15:09 YOUTUBE Title: January 2014 News from Sabovia. - Duration: 01:35 - Uploaded: 2014-01-26 - Rating: 5.000000 - Views: 20 - http://youtu.be/GylwsFNCOeM 15:10 -!- Costadinos has joined Special:Chat 15:10 -!- Costadinos has left Special:Chat. 15:10 -!- Costadinos has joined Special:Chat 15:10 Impressive 15:10 :) 15:10 Cool video 15:11 Kingdom of Korea my new micronation, I shut down Bodonia because It was unserious, inactive and had no active citizens 15:11 Brb 15:11 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 15:12 What would people rate Sabovia in the "serious" radar? 15:12 7.8\10 at least and 8.5\10 at most 15:13 What needs improving and what needs to go? 15:14 brb 15:16 AFK. 15:16 A-F-K! 15:20 o/ 15:20 o/ 15:20 How would you rate us? 15:26 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 15:28 -!- Plaventis has left Special:Chat. 15:29 okay. 15:39 -!- Costadinos has left Special:Chat. 15:39 Where did everyone go? 15:39 -!- Plaventis has joined Special:Chat 15:39 -!- Plaventis has left Special:Chat. 15:41 why! 15:46 -!- Plaventis has joined Special:Chat 15:46 -!- Plaventis has left Special:Chat. 15:49 COME BACK 15:55 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 15:55 I'm not here 15:55 I am an ant god 15:57 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 15:58 o/ 16:00 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 16:02 Hi 16:02 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has joined Special:Chat 16:02 -!- Deutschlandkaiser has left Special:Chat. 16:03 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 16:04 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 16:04 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 16:05 helo# 16:06 o/ 16:08 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has joined Special:Chat 16:08 lYCA 16:08 *Lyca 16:09 ? 16:11 -!- Republicofminiwadiya has left Special:Chat. 16:11 ...Yes? 16:14 -!- DrukeTheFluke has joined Special:Chat 16:14 -!- DrukeTheFluke has left Special:Chat. 16:18 ... 16:20 hi 16:20 I'm here. 16:28 Ok 16:28 O3O 16:28 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 16:39 http://www.MapFab.com/map/GlI/Austrar territory 16:44 ok 16:47 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 17:10 -!- Lucrecio Borgio has joined Special:Chat 17:11 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 17:35 -!- Plaventis has joined Special:Chat 17:36 -!- Lucrecio Borgio has left Special:Chat. 17:37 -!- Plaventis has left Special:Chat. 17:53 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 17:54 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 17:55 o/ 17:56 hello 17:56 How are you? 17:57 What's your political views? 18:06 -!- Therepublicofmememe has joined Special:Chat 18:07 hi 18:07 -!- Therepublicofmememe has left Special:Chat. 18:19 hello 18:19 hi 18:20 do you have a micronational football team 18:20 no 18:20 Ah ok 18:21 what kind of football? 18:21 Soccer 18:21 No. 18:21 nor American Football 18:22 Do you want to form a union? 18:22 What kind? 18:22 like the European Union 18:22 Countries unite 18:23 Like the UM? 18:23 yes 18:23 We've already founded one, you can join it if you'd like. 18:23 Ok 18:24 How can I join? iss there a website? 18:24 United Micronations 18:25 It's being rebuilt. 18:25 Can I edit to add my micronation? 18:25 Sure. 18:42 BRB 18:43 ok 18:45 -!- Lycanation has joined Special:Chat 18:45 o////////////// 18:45 o/ 18:47 -!- Irina Umanskaya has joined Special:Chat 18:47 oyyyy 18:47 OLLLLLLLLLD SPICE BODY WASH HAS BO BLOCKING POWERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 18:47 I have a idea 18:47 Do you know Hetalia? 18:48 Not at all 18:48 I was going to team up with this wiki 18:48 Because we also make countries 18:48 Real or Not real 18:48 But oh well 18:48 What is it again..? 18:48 Hetalia 18:48 look it up 18:49 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/United_Micronations 18:49 I would prefer if you were to link it 18:53 Searched Hetalia 18:53 Found anime 18:53 SCORRRRRRRRN 18:56 Ok 18:58 back 18:58 Want to team up? 18:59 Nope 18:59 I searched Hetalia and found anime 18:59 Soooooooooooooooo 19:00 FIne >:( 19:00 Anime = Unserious 19:00 Maybe i'll just go 19:01 But it has history, especially Sealand 19:01 Goodbye. 19:01 Alenia is a nation formed of the will and struggle of an oppressed peoples, we refuse to ally with the whimsy of a child. 19:01 . 19:01 -!- Irina Umanskaya has left Special:Chat. 19:02 Sabovia, is there anymore nations? 19:05 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 19:09 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 19:10 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 19:10 Anyone can join. 19:10 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 19:11 Welcome, Alenian Empire 19:11 Yup 19:12 (Alenia) 19:12 Republic of Aran are joining but I am adding them because of them having no wikia account 19:12 Ok 19:16 Are you alenian empire? 19:16 Yes 19:16 (Alenia) 19:16 ok 19:18 what should be the UMs capital 19:19 -!- Irina Umanskaya has joined Special:Chat 19:19 Dunno 19:19 -!- Irina Umanskaya has left Special:Chat. 19:20 Well what was that all about 19:20 Lol 19:21 Arran (my capital) has the population of 245+ 19:21 http://www.MapFab.com/map/GlI/Austrar check this out 19:22 IRL, RP or online? 19:23 I'm assuming RP, because it has no houses 19:23 Lol 19:25 RP 19:25 Real life about 20+ live in Austrar 19:25 Ah 19:26 Alenia has people that live in our territory 19:26 Citizens 19:27 Yes 45 people in Austrar and about 40% recognize it as Austrar 19:27 That's less than the majority 19:27 100% of Alenian citizens recognize Alenia 19:28 where is Alenia? Fictional? 19:28 .... 19:28 No 19:28 It's in Minnesota 19:28 Ah ok 19:29 Alenia is 75+ acres 19:29 I think it was roughly 82, actually 19:29 0.12969mi^2 19:29 Do you have a soccer team/FA? 19:29 We don't do sports 19:29 Ah, ok 19:30 What is your capital? 19:30 Dawminoh 19:30 Population? 19:30 That city? 19:31 I spelled it wrong, it's Dawmihnoh 19:31 Population? 19:31 Of Dawmihnoh? 19:31 Yea 19:31 13. 19:31 ok 19:32 About 5 houses and 1 military.. Motel... Thing 19:32 Should we make largest city the capital? 19:32 Where the soldiers stay 19:32 ? 19:32 Sure, I guess 19:32 I bet sabovia has the largest 19:32 Maybe 19:33 In 2013 we found out that 24 people live in our capital 19:33 2014 we haven't found out yet 19:33 But only 40% recognize it...? 19:33 well about 55% 19:33 That's not good 19:34 yeah 19:34 You can't claim land if people don't recognize it 19:34 Claim? we own 19:34 .. 19:34 Not if the people there don't recognize it 19:34 we are a 1 month old nation, 55% is good 19:35 If the people who legally own the land don't recognize you 19:35 It's not yours 19:35 we legally own the land 19:35 NOT IF THEY LIVE THERE 19:35 If they're paying the nation surrounding you to own their land, and they don't recognize you 19:35 Then it's not yours 19:35 *sigh* we are the landlords 19:36 ... 19:36 I don't believe you 19:36 Why not? 19:36 Landlords don't do that stuff 19:36 A pointless debate, I see... 19:36 Excatly, UM isn't going well 19:37 He thinks he owns land when the people living there don't recognize him, Sab 19:37 It's recently refounded. 19:37 And we've been a member of it for around 5 minutes. 19:37 you've. 19:37 true. 19:39 @Lyvanation Truce? 19:39 What do you mean? 19:39 Forget about this arguing 19:39 truce = make peace. 19:39 I know what it means 19:41 Have you guys heard of the Eurovision? 19:41 Yup 19:41 Seeing this is a United organization, should we think of a idea such as the Eurovision 19:42 THere's always Microvision 19:43 The owner resigned 19:43 Oh 19:43 I am thinking of recreating that idea 19:44 Wat will it be? 19:45 Same name maybe but for members of the United Micronations 19:45 I mean detailed 19:45 What will it be in detail 19:45 Like rules and stuff 19:45 Rules, well 19:46 maybe that if in a war you may not participate 19:46 I mean rules for the actual 19:46 Stuff within it 19:46 oh ok 19:46 No voting for your own country 19:47 Every country gets a vote from the people of there nation and there nations leader 19:47 What about the music? Any rules for the music? 19:48 Hmm, got any ideas? 19:48 What do you mean? 19:48 Ideas about what? 19:48 do you have any ideas? 19:48 About what? 19:48 the music 19:48 Well I was asking if there were any rules about that 19:48 :l 19:49 Well Eurovision has a rule no song over 7 minutes long 19:49 What about genre 19:49 Is there any genre you can't do? 19:50 no dubstep but except from that anything 19:50 Well 19:50 All Alenia does is electronic and orchestral 19:50 We don't do singing or pop bands or anything like that 19:50 At all 19:51 Part of the "Excess Whimsy Expulsion" law 19:51 well because it is a micro- nation I suppose you can choose songs that you like from the world 19:51 You said no dubstep, but that's really all Alenia has besides orchestral 19:51 Lol 19:51 haha 19:52 Techno? 19:52 Not specifically dubstep, but similar 19:52 No techno 19:52 why do you have that law :P 19:52 We don't really do party music either 19:52 We have a law against singing and we have a law against excess whimsy in the musical world 19:53 Is there a reason? 19:53 No singing because 19:53 Let me quote the law here 19:53 "Singing is a natural born talent and should not be rewarded." 19:54 Essentially "I can't have it so you can't either" 19:54 Fair enough, so what can your national entry be 19:55 And no overly whimsical music because there is a law stating that it makes the world seem joyous and innocent, and it is decieving to youth 19:55 So Yes or No on the Microvision Song Contest 19:56 Not sure 19:56 Ok 19:56 All we really do would technically be classified as dubstep or something similar 19:56 Unfortunately. 19:56 Understanded 19:57 I don't think the kind of music we have is generally enjoyed by other peoples 19:57 Lol 19:58 Generally NOT enjoyed* 19:58 Pretend that was sarcasm 19:58 It says your national sport is hockey 19:58 Yes 20:00 Olympic micronational games? 20:00 ? 20:01 Must kill moe. 20:01 ? 20:01 Whos' Moe? 20:01 MUST KILL MOE. 20:02 ahhh the booze 20:03 ok..... 20:04 Justin Bieber's Never Say Never... 20:04 To which I respond 20:04 NEVER 20:04 Apparently 20:04 Made too much money 20:04 ............. 20:04 NEVER. 20:05 haha 20:06 Alenia has plans to take over Fanning Island 20:06 Support? 20:08 Well doubt it, but I can be a back up 20:08 Decide it to the 4 sct. governments 20:08 We don't need back up, we just want to know if it sounds like a bad idea 20:09 good idea, got a plan of how big it is? 20:09 It's in the middle of the Pacific ocean 20:09 we are still on the propaganda stage 20:09 Between Easter Island and Hawaii 20:10 name? 20:10 I told you, Fanning Island 20:10 oh ok 20:11 shall we share? 20:11 Share what? The island? 20:11 yes, but you can have the majority 20:12 http://www.fanningfamilyhistory.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/12/Fanning-Island-Old-Map.jpg 20:12 The inside of it is water 20:12 very nice island 20:12 any country legally own it? 20:13 No idea 20:13 I will do that research 20:14 Its part of Kiribati 20:15 That would be pretty cool to just arrive in Normandy style... Bunker... Things... And a bunch of Alenian soldiers with gas masks and flags come running out 20:15 All of the tourists are just like 20:15 O.e 20:15 Alenian Soldier: UH, WE OWN THIS NOW 20:15 Tourists: Uh... Ok. Cool. 20:15 Are you thinking this as roleplaying?? 20:15 No 20:15 I'm just joking 20:15 ok good 20:15 I don't do roleplay 20:16 There's a reason I called that Hetalia person unserious 20:16 I think claim the territory and tell the Kiribati gov 20:18 Brbafk 20:18 Ok I sent a email 20:21 Back 20:21 Sent an email to who? 20:24 Kiribati government 20:24 You know we probably shouldn't do that until we can defend our claims :p 20:25 true 20:25 ok so borders 20:26 who's getting what 20:26 Not sure 20:26 http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/d/dc/Tabuaeran_Kiribati.jpg 20:26 How about 20:26 yea 20:26 You get the northern part, separated from the south 20:27 The one shaped like half of a C 20:27 Still here? 20:27 Alright 20:27 Mhmmm 20:27 Hi! 20:27 Hello Sab 20:27 What were on about the god in the old test last night? 20:28 I don't know 20:28 brb 20:28 I know what I said, though 20:28 I said 20:30 "The God of the old testament is arguably the most unpleasant character in all of fiction: Jealous and proud of it; a petty, unjust, unforgiving control freak; a vindictive, bloodthirsty ethnic cleanser; a misogynistic, homophobic, racist, infanticidal, genocidal, filicidal, pestilential, megalomaniacle, sadomasochistic, capriciously malevolent bully." 20:32 Discuss 20:32 Yes, then I said discuss 20:32 And left 20:32 Does it offend you? 20:32 No 20:33 Is it true? 20:33 In my opinion, yes 20:33 All of it? 20:33 even the "fiction" bit? 20:33 Sure 20:33 Probably not 20:34 Why do you ask? 20:37 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 20:37 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has joined Special:Chat 20:37 back 20:37 whats going on? 20:38 Nothing 20:39 So have you figured out the island borders? 20:39 Yu[ 20:39 Yup 20:40 is there a picture? 20:40 Of what? 20:41 nevermind, have you seen the island called shemya 20:41 No 20:41 there is a simulated was going on 20:42 war 20:42 Simulated war? 20:43 because of long distance a 'simulated' war is going on 20:43 How does that work..? 20:43 generator to tell us who wins each fight 20:43 Ah 20:44 Alenia doesn't do wars like that 20:44 I should say "Wars" 20:44 We do actual warfare 20:44 On the isle of shemya 20:45 Shemya is part of Alaska and Russia 20:45 Lol 20:45 there is some good islands up in Alaska's isles 20:45 That island is literally just 20:45 A runway 20:45 Lol 20:45 Just about 20:45 well the more territory the better really 20:45 Are you my mommy? 20:45 with this territory we are bigger than monaco 20:46 Never heard of Monaco 20:47 One of the richest countries in the world 20:47 type it in 20:48 I didn't even know there was a country there 20:48 Lol 20:48 I personally prefer Liechtenstein 20:48 its proper licensed country 20:48 Liechtenstein is awesome 20:48 YOU EVER HEARD OF MONACH? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT? 20:48 Auustrar is bigger than liechtenstein 20:49 Liechtenstein is still awesome 20:51 my country is between Bahrain and Kiribati in size 20:51 How many squre miles is it? 20:52 square* 20:52 730 20:52 Impossibru 20:52 that is my size (km2 20:52 I need square miles 20:53 Not square km 20:53 I don't have that yet 20:53 Austrar is made up of 3 different locations 20:53 ... 20:53 You can calculate how big it is in square miles, you know 20:53 It's called google :p 20:53 Google* 20:53 ok how 20:54 Google it 20:54 -!- Plaventis has joined Special:Chat 20:54 ? google what? 20:54 Google "Kilometers to Square Miles" 20:54 And it will give you a converter 20:54 Have you seriously never done this before? :p 20:55 281.854575736 20:55 How 20:55 Could I have a map of your nation 20:55 Lol 20:55 yep 20:55 some location are not added yet 20:55 E.g. Shemya 20:56 I don't need locations, just borders 20:56 but here it is 20:56 http://www.MapFab.com/map/GlI/Austrar 20:56 What marks the borders? 20:57 red 20:58 I am going to update my map now 20:58 There is no way you're measuring that right 20:59 Alenia is bigger than that and we only have 0.12969mi^2 20:59 trust me there is more territory ive claimed this map is old 20:59 I am updating brb 20:59 .... 21:00 If you don't control the territory then it's not yours 21:00 :l 21:01 Hi 21:02 i do 21:02 I mean like 21:02 -!- Plaventis has left Special:Chat. 21:02 Being recognized by the people that occupy it 21:02 i have contacted local council 21:02 :l 21:02 If you don't legally own the territory it's not yours. 21:02 they just are 'seeing how it goes' 21:02 Most people don't even declare independence. 21:03 'until a later date you can claim small territories' 21:03 'if not disrupting the public' 21:04 by the way Alenia should use the website mapfab.com its good for borders 21:06 Yeah 21:09 -!- SangheiliUnion has joined Special:Chat 21:10 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has joined Special:Chat 21:10 updated the map 21:10 o/ 21:10 Hello! 21:10 lol 21:10 o/ 21:10 Herro! 21:10 Haider 21:10 Hello 21:10 did the Taipanese war get stopped by admins? 21:11 No... 21:11 It is still on going. 21:11 check the civil war page comments :P 21:11 oops : P 21:11 Yeah i know, they only stopped the conversation, so it doesn't go on and on. 21:12 Ruku 21:12 Hai? 21:12 I can't find the Katakana for ん 21:12 Do you know what it is? :p 21:12 erh not really... :/ 21:12 Darn it :l 21:12 looks like a "h" 21:13 updated the map lycanation http://www.mapfab.com/Austrar 21:13 sorry http://www.MapFab.com/map/GlI/Austrar 21:13 What, Ruku? 21:13 -!- HolyLand has joined Special:Chat 21:13 "ん" looks like a "h" 21:14 o/ 21:14 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 21:14 o/ 21:14 Hello, everybody. 21:14 i hope most of you have seen this? http://www.zeemaps.com/view?group=813922&x=22.000000&y=62.018878&z=15 21:14 ん does look like an H, but I think it looks more like a lowercase N 21:15 Yeah, I don't get why there is six Taipans on that map... 21:15 I know. 21:15 Put mine on there once I find a good way to find the exact location 21:15 Lol 21:15 Thank you for adding Austrar 21:16 you can always zoom in a bit 21:16 Shemya was should end in less than a week :) 21:16 war 21:16 Guys, i found Taipan, which is 20-50 miles of the coast of Mainland Japan. 21:17 Also it is 50 miles from a South Korean Territory. 21:17 Yeah, there's six of them... that needs sorting... 21:17 Who owns that map? 21:17 yeah a few are double 21:18 no idea 21:18 Do I have the right to delete the other 5 taipans and keep one? 21:18 but would be nice the have all the micronations on them 21:18 Yeah. 21:18 did you add them? 21:19 only who added them can removed them 21:19 I added six Taipans by mistake, therefore I can remove 5 of them? 21:20 yes, and please do 21:20 Okay, do i click on "delete some markers" 21:20 Anything changed in Taipan's war? 21:21 Not much... still same. 21:21 Hi, Luke. 21:21 no click on the label there you will see a delete sign 21:21 Hello. 21:21 oh ok. brb 21:21 Has South Taipan threatened anyone besides you guys? 21:21 Im guessing taipan & shemya are the only wars active 21:21 Ruku, both the Sangheili Union and North Taipan are communist right 21:22 Well the Sangheili Union is more monarch innit? 21:22 therefore... 21:22 Sangeheili and Smithville are allies even though we have more of a Capitalist System, right? 21:22 That's theodorism? 21:23 not really, we will help you in defeating South Taipan and unite Taipan to Communism 21:23 War ain't won yet. 21:23 And Smithville, relations? 21:23 We are allies right? 21:23 Yay i fixed it! https://www.zeemaps.com/map?group=813922 21:24 Even though we have diffrent governments. 21:24 Im guessing South Taipan have no allies 21:24 Different. 21:24 Sure, I dont care about any system of governments, Capitalism and Communism need to stop fighting and get along 21:24 I agree. 21:25 It is very possible for the south to surrender, it has no allies nor supporters. 21:25 Although a fascist party... 21:25 We recognize all Micronations except for South Taipan. 21:25 I found Alenia on the map 21:25 How do I mark it on here 21:25 :p 21:25 We have a BIG problem with fascism 21:25 Agreed. 21:25 The only reason this war is on is the fascist party 21:26 Viadalvia is the closest ally of the Republic of Smithville, did you know that. 21:26 Hail the Tai Rūju! 21:26 I taught him how to make a Cardboard tank. 21:26 I could teach you guys. 21:26 Its really simple. 21:26 ....Lol 21:26 "Cardboard" 21:26 Get a Large Box, like a refrigrator box. 21:27 lol, now how do i make a REAL tank xD 21:27 Cardboard? how would that defend? 21:27 In our armed forces we must know karate, judo and kendo. 21:27 Im in project of a helicopter 21:27 Well, actually, most Micronations don't have access tanks, so why not. 21:27 But i guess. 21:28 You guys can go with your own ways. 21:28 Rep. of Arran have a wide selection of fire arms 21:28 I see. 21:28 @Ruku What about Jeet Kune Do? 21:29 The South are outnumbered, the question is either invade or wait for a surrender 21:29 We train at GKR 21:29 austrar could you too remove your doubles? 21:30 yes 21:30 how? 21:30 i need a account 21:30 click on your label and see in the right bottom a trach bin 21:30 no you added them in right? 21:31 then only you can removed the doubles 21:31 I could land a Company of Marines (20 Enlisted, 2 Cardboard Tanks, 4 NCOs, and a Officer.) when i recruit some. 21:31 done 21:31 Maybe.... 21:31 nice! 21:32 Has anybody got territory in Asia? 21:32 Nope. 21:32 we dont 21:32 Not me. 21:33 Republic of Smithville where is your country? 21:33 North West corner of Missouri. 21:33 Near KC. 21:33 ok 21:33 I can send some volunteers of the Sangheili People's Navy, but idk, there have been uprisings in the SU and maybe a chance of them starting another Sangheili Civil War 21:33 why? 21:34 Maybe once i get some sailors, i could send a Squadron of Ships lead by a Commodore. 21:34 3 Destroyers and a Cruiser. 21:35 As my Nation has a 'Violence Rights' code we have a simulated war 21:37 we do not recognize micronational wars 21:37 schalamzaar found that out 21:38 when it declared war we stopped recognizing it 21:39 as far as i know there is the Sangheili Civil war, Taipanese war and the Shemya War 21:40 Who knows, soon there will be a so called "Great Micronational War" 21:40 But we don't know yet. 21:40 Or Micro World War :P 21:40 Probably. 21:40 then these nations can not open diplomatic relation with us untill their wars have ceased 21:41 Austrar, the 2nd SCW never started....yet 21:41 microworld war? we are not part of it 21:41 There is not one. 21:41 I can see it happening 21:41 me, no 21:41 sadly 21:41 i dont see it as a possibility 21:42 Incase this happens we will form the Quadruple Alliance. 21:42 well we will not hold our breath 21:42 Sanghelli Union, Ruku U~oka, Austrar Islands, and the Republic of Smithville. 21:42 because chances of that happening are slim 21:43 I am part of the MU 21:43 UM you mean 21:43 I am looking forward to join it. 21:43 The UM 21:43 we are already member of EUM 21:43 UI, UB 21:43 ill be right back, 21:44 and a few more orgs 21:44 -!- SangheiliUnion has left Special:Chat. 21:44 please join here we can unite http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/United_Micronations 21:46 -!- Plaventis has joined Special:Chat 21:46 Hello 21:46 Hi. 21:46 -!- SangheiliUnion has joined Special:Chat 21:46 we will only join if the UM never will push laws we do not want down our throat 21:46 im back 21:46 Please don't make decisions for the UM, Austrar 21:46 So, am i a member of the United Micronations? 21:46 I'm head of it. 21:46 Oh. 21:46 Ok, mapped Alenia 21:46 http://www.mapfab.com/editor/ffa1b89a-80e0-4909-ae7f-92a023257c1c 21:48 For Relations with my upcoming country, you must score atleast a 4.0 on the test 21:48 If there was to be a constitution of the UM then it must have: In certain cases any member of the UM must unite if under attack/ in need of aid. Another nation may never attack another members territory 21:48 ^no. just no 21:48 I'll batch one up, and for once, I agree with Pete. 21:49 -!- AustrarIslandsGov has left Special:Chat. 21:49 no, we feel we must keep the freedom not to have to go to war 21:49 I agree. 21:50 n00b 21:50 If anyones got skype, we'll talk about the constitution 21:50 And propose things. 21:51 Wait, your head of the United Micronations, Sabovia? 21:51 If anyone would like to join The Micronational Collaborative, the page is almost done and request in the fourm below it 21:51 Sure.... 21:52 -!- Rūku U~ōkā has left Special:Chat. 21:52 what 21:52 Yes, I'm the head. 21:52 add dexat_1 to be added to the skype group. 21:54 However we need a security council, and 5 permenent members 21:55 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 21:55 o/ 21:55 hello 21:56 Add meh on skype. 21:56 hey 21:56 ok 21:56 How is everybody? 21:56 Great. 21:56 in the EUM every nation has 1 member on the security council, that is more fair 21:56 excellent. 21:56 dexat_1 to be added to the UM 21:56 very good 21:56 Jack, what is the micronation that you are a part of. 21:56 and 1 member on the justice council 21:57 have every one added their nation on the map? 21:57 http://www.zeemaps.com/view?group=813922&x=22.000000&y=62.018878&z=15 21:57 I think I already have you on skype andrew 21:57 how do you add a nation to the map 21:58 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 21:58 -!- Jackboothexplodes has joined Special:Chat 21:58 click on the word micronation 21:58 then tabs apear 21:59 The Three Arms of our Organization are the Council, The General Assembly, and Advancement 21:59 -!- Jackboothexplodes has left Special:Chat. 21:59 go to add, but add you nation only once, and wait 22:00 done 22:00 ok 22:01 then wait for it to be accepted 22:04 andy, pm 22:05 Making a map. 22:07 After the UM is stable I will resign. 22:09 haha, i love how one of the Sangheili Republics is the only participant in the 2014 Winter Micronational Olympic with no gold medal 22:12 I am going to make several cities. 22:12 For the Republic of Smithville. 22:12 Well plan. 22:13 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:83433 :D 22:14 brb 22:15 back 22:16 Who was making the map on ZeeMaps again? 22:18 -!- SangheiliUnion has left Special:Chat. 22:19 -!- SangheiliUnion has joined Special:Chat 22:19 Me. 22:19 Oops, i accidently left 22:19 Its almost done. 22:19 Could you add Alenia's territories to there? http://www.mapfab.com/map/GlQ/Alenian-Empire 22:21 http://www.mapfab.com/map/GlQ/Republic-of-Smithville-Map. 22:21 I did. 22:22 Oh, thanks 22:22 catan is double 22:24 Smithville, you missed けにつおく 22:24 Kenitsuoku 22:26 how can i make a map like that? 22:27 what is the hotkey? 22:31 Is School in the UK hard 22:33 Guys, make sure to add your micronation to this map please http://www.mapfab.com/editor/ffa1b89a-80e0-4909-ae7f-92a023257c1c 22:34 Try to do it one at a time... 22:36 my question 22:37 Sangheili, i am going to participate in the 2014 Games. 22:37 Well our Republic. 22:39 Nationals nominate Alexander Reinhardt for Presidency 22:40 ok 22:41 -!- SangheiliUnion has left Special:Chat. 22:41 Gtg 22:41 Bye 22:41 -!- Lycanation has left Special:Chat. 22:42 -!- SangheiliUnion has joined Special:Chat 22:43 i was going to another computer 22:43 ytiungmh,jhk 22:45 -!- SangheiliUnion has left Special:Chat. 22:45 I might join Saint Charlie 22:47 -!- Plaventis has left Special:Chat. 22:47 Soooo....... 22:47 Whats up? 22:51 -!- SangheiliUnion has joined Special:Chat 22:57 Welcome back. 23:01 I gtg. 23:01 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat. 23:03 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat. 23:04 -!- SangheiliUnion has left Special:Chat. 23:06 -!- HolyLand has left Special:Chat. 2014 01 26